Trial and Error
by HarmonyMarguerite
Summary: One unfinished story and two finished, all beginning with "Old enough for what exactly, Mr. Potter." HPSS NEW! Another story completed. One to go!
1. Hero

"Old enough for what exactly, Mr. Potter?" Snape attempted a sneer, but failed, his hands tightening their hold.

Harry winced, blinking through the blackness overcoming his vision. Did Snape have to hold his wrists so tightly? He tried to concentrate, Snape would be upset and take points if he didn't answer the question, but what was it? Oh, yes. "Old enough to take my life in my own hands. So to speak..." He tried to smile as he looked down at his hands.

"You've always had your control of your life."

Harry shook his head. "No. When I was with the Dursley's, they controlled me. Here, it's Dumbledore. I've never had my own life, now it's all mine. I'm sixteen now, my life is mine." He leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He was so tired.

Snape's eyes widened as he watched Harry slowly slip away. "No Potter, you can't fall asleep now. Stay awake. Do you hear me Harry? Wake up!"

Harry looked down at his hands again, at Snape's hands around his wrists. Though it was hard to tell where the hands where, everything being covered in blood like it was. It was so hard to concentrate, an annoying blackness steadily overcoming him. "I like it when you call me Harry. Professor, will you tell Ron and Hermione that I'm sorry I won't be there? I'm so sorry I can't be their hero."

"I promise."

He leaned forward, face inches away from his teachers. "Oh! And Draco." He seemed to loose his train of thought for a moment, looking at the window, then back to Snape. "Tell Draco that I'm sorry we won't be able to continue our rivalry. I'll haunt him if he wants me too."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Snape looked towards the door. "Hold on Harry. Draco will bring Madam Pomfrey here soon. Just hold on."

"Tell everyone I'm so sorry I did this, but I had too. They have to understand that."

"You seem to be sorry for a great many things, Harry."

"I am. I can't be everyone's hero like they want me to be. I want to be their hero. I really do, but I can't take this."

Snape leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. "You're my hero, Harry. Let that hold you up, please. I've had enough disappointment in my life, I don't think I could take it if my hero died."

Harry gave him a blinding smile. "At least I can die knowing I'm not a total failure. I'm so glad I didn't disappoint everyone. I didn't want to be the hero, and I tried."

"I know you did. You did the most wonderful job with what you had."

"Oh! Severus... I need you to tell Severus..." Harry's eyes closed and his head fell back.

"Harry! Harry, tell me what? Stay awake Harry, talk to me!"

Impossibly green eyes opened, clear for the first time since Snape and Malfoy had found him in the Astronomy tower with slit wrists. "Tell you that I think I love you." The eyes closed again as his breathing slowed.

Snape lunged forward. "Harry!"


	2. Truth or Dare

TITLE: Trial and Error  
  
AUTHOR: Harmony Marguerite  
  
SUMMERY: This is what my brain spewed out while trying to write for the From Dusk Til Dawn fest. All begin with "Old enough for what exactly, Mr. Potter." All are SS/HP. Two are not completed, the third is what went up to the site. Enjoy.  
  
PAIRINGS: SS/HP  
  
WARNINGS: I've been told that drinking while reading my fics can be a health hazard. Be careful. Your brain may be injured.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
FEEDBACK: harmonymarguerite@yahoo.com  
  
NOTES: Part of From Dusk til Dawn -Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q-Fest at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS  
  
NOTES 2: Kitty.... sigh. You know. We can't do this anymore, I keep getting evil images...  
  
CHALLENGE: First line challenge: "Old enough for what exactly, Mr. Potter."  
  
Truth or Dare.  
  
by Harmony Marguerite  
  
Humor  
  
"Old enough for what exactly, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered.  
  
Harry briefly looked at Snape from over the rim of his mug, decided it wasn't worth talking about, and went back to reading his magazine.  
  
"Come now Severus." McGonagal broke in. "Harry is a member of our staff. He is old enough to join us in our annual 'I Hate Valentine's Day Because I'm Single' party. That makes him old enough to drink and join in all the games we play." She leveled a look at him. "ALL the games, Severus."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. He knew he was in for it now, but couldn't really bring himself to care. He'd just skip that damn party, no one would notice.  
  
Harry had looked up at the mention of games. "What do you play, Minerva?"  
  
Snape felt a grudging respect for the young man. It had taken Harry eight months to finally call his ex-Professors bu their first name. Snape had managed it by the end of his first year teaching.  
  
"We play truth or dare, of course." She smiled at him.  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun." Harry smiled back with what Snape thought was all the excitement of a youth who has yet to realize his teachers were sadistic fuckers.  
  
Maybe Snape would come to the party. Just to watch the train wreck, of course.  
  
****  
  
Harry decided that the teachers' version of truth or dare was more interesting than the version they had played as students. This came to him as he was racing McGonagal... err, Minerva, around the room hopping on one leg.  
  
He had found out right away that the teachers had one extra rule in their game: Whoever gave the dare also had to participate in it someway. Which was the reason Hooch and Sprout were still launched in a drinking contest, a steady pile of bottles building up next to them.  
  
Harry collapsed in his chair, barely making it before Minerva got to hers. She laughed, waving hand. "Your turn Harry."  
  
Looking around the room to see who was not still involved in a lingering dare, his eyes caught Snape's, who was glaring.  
  
"Snape, Truth or Dare?" Harry asked, an idea forming in his head.  
  
"Dare." Snape answered, with a clearly challenging look.  
  
Harry grinned. "I dare you to dress as a female ballet dancer, in a pink tutu, and dance a routine with me. I'll be dressed as a male ballet dancer."  
  
The room went silent, and Snape paled. Even those who were occupied paused, and looked over.  
  
"And," Harry added. "You can't sneer or glare while doing it. You have to look happy." He stood and held out a hand to Snape. "Shall we? I think Minerva can transfigure something appropriate for us to wear."  
  
Snape ignored his hand, and stood, glaring. Harry ignored him to look at Minerva and nod. Before he knew it, he was wearing a loose fitting light green shirt with matching tights and ballet shoes. The tights were a little uncomfortable. However, looking at Snape made everything worth it.  
  
It was pink. The leotard had no sleeves, revealing muscular, if pale, arms and a muscular chest. The man was built, why did he have to hide such a wonderful body! He wore a stereotypical tutu that stuck almost straight out, with the matching tights and toe shoes that tied around his knees.Harry couldn't help himself, and collapsed laughing.  
  
"Can we get this over with?" Snape asked, with a look on his face that was almost pathetic.  
  
"A-alright." Harry gasped, holding his stomach. "But no sneering."  
  
Snape bowed his head, then looked up with a grin. Harry blinked. It was an odd picture at that. Shaking his head, he took Snape's hand, and they began.  
  
They kept to the basic moves, Harry twirling him about. Snape was still bigger than him, so lifts were out of the question. It was hard for Harry to keep a straight face with nape looking like that and having that ridiculous grin on his face. Finally, Snape separated from him and leapt across the room, grinning like a madman.  
  
Harry lost it, and was rolling on the floor. Thankfully, he wasn't alone, and was joined by half the staff, laughing at the Potions Professor.  
  
Snape sneered at all of them, and transfigured his clothes back as soon as he could find his wand. With a glance around the room, he cried "Filius! Truth or Dare!"  
  
The game went on.  
  
****  
  
Snape collapsed in his chair, breathing heavily. He knew by now to never accept a dare from Minerva, he did he always say dare? She always had to race someone. However, now, it was his turn. He leveled his gaze on Harry, who turned white when he saw the smirk on his teachers face. "Truth or Dare, Potter."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. "D-dare."  
  
"I dare you to dress as a female flamenco dancer, and dance the Tango with me."  
  
Green eyes wide, Harry slowly stood, looking to Minerva for his costume. She looked him up and down, and with a glance to Snape, raised her wand with a smile.  
  
It wasn't quite a flamenco dress. It was low cut, sleeveless dark red dress with a skirt that only reached mid thigh. Snape raise an eyebrow. "Does he really need breasts?" He asked, eyes taking in Harry's magnificent body hungrily.  
  
Harry looked down into the front of the dress and began pulling out socks. "Thanks, no." He said, throwing them on the floor. "Lets get this over with."  
  
Snape stepped over the unconscious body of Sprout, grabbing a rose from a vase nearby on his way. He put the rose in his mouth, and twirled Harry into him.  
  
"Indeed." He said around the flower, and whirled the other man around the room.  
  
They ended in the center of the room, the final move being Snape dipping Harry. On impulse, he lowered his mouth to the younger man's lips, but pulled away quickly, leaving the rose in Harry's mouth.  
  
"Now we're even." He said.  
  
The game continued.  
  
*TBC???? I really have no idea folks.....* 


	3. Happy Bunny Harry

TITLE: Trial and Error  
  
AUTHOR: Harmony Marguerite  
  
SUMMERY: This is what my brain spewed out while trying to write for the From Dusk Til Dawn fest. All begin with "Old enough for what exactly, Mr. Potter." All are SS/HP. Two are not completed, the third is what went up to the site. Enjoy.  
  
PAIRINGS: SS/HP  
  
WARNINGS: I've been told that drinking while reading my fics can be a health hazard. Be careful. Your brain may be injured.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
FEEDBACK: harmonymarguerite@yahoo.com  
  
NOTES: Part of From Dusk til Dawn -Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q-Fest at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS  
  
NOTES 2: Kitty.... sigh. You know. We can't do this anymore, I keep getting evil images...  
  
CHALLENGE: First line challenge: "Old enough for what exactly, Mr. Potter."  
  
****  
  
Happy Bunny Harry  
  
Harmony Marguerite  
  
This is what went up.  
  
"Old enough for what exactly, Mr. Potter?" Professor Severus Snape stated, loud enough for many around him at Hogwarts Valentines Dance to pause and stare.   
  
Harry sighed, having just spent the last hour explaining old enough for what. You see, Harry was now seventeen, legal, in many minds at least. Soon he would be graduating, and leaving Hogwarts for what may very well be forever. With that in mind, Harry thought he was old enough to give Snape the goodbye Harry felt he deserved.   
  
But Snape just didn't seem to be understanding.   
  
Perhaps Harry had rambled and stuttered a little too long.   
  
Sighing again, Harry grabbed Snape by the lapels, Dumbledore having decided the dance to be Muggle themed, and pulled Snape closer to him. "Old enough for this, you greasy bastard." And Harry proceeded to snog the older man senseless.   
  
Or at least, as senseless as Slytherins get. It's more of a shocked silence, really.   
  
When Snape realized exactly what was happening, or at least, who was attached to his hips, he pushed the odd extension to his body away. Hard.   
  
The odd extension, also known in another life as Harry Potter, landed on it's ass and grinned happily up at the crowd of gaping and gasping spectators and an oddly tomato shaded Snape. Harry began bouncing from side to side, still sitting, mind you, muttering something under his breath on each bounce.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Snape yelled, face now reaching an unattractive Weasley red that really did nothing for his complexion. "And what are you muttering?"   
  
This time the words were audible. "Happy, happy, happy!" He cried, still bouncing and grinning like the idiotic Gryffindor he is.   
  
Crickets were heard chirping.   
  
The band dropped a few instruments, killing the crickets.   
  
McGonagal had to sit down as a fly flew into Ron's open mouth.   
  
Snape blinked, purple now rising onto his face. It really was an interesting look on him, but I wouldn't suggest it for every day wear. "Potter." He drawled, attempting to be frighteningly quiet, but only really achieving a sexy bedroom voice that only Snape can hit. "What. Are. You. Doing?"   
  
Harry stopped bouncing, eyes glazed. He looked up and blinked, drooling just a little. "Ahh…" He sighed happily, beginning to rock slightly. "Do that again, it's so sexy!"   
  
Snape blinked, and the events of the last few minuets caught up with him.   
  
He fainted.   
  
Confused, Harry poked the unconscious body of his true love. When he realized the other was not going to wake anytime soon, an evil look passed over his face. He stood abruptly, picking up the other man under the arms.   
  
"Excuse me everyone. I believe Professor Snape will be more comfortable in his own rooms, so I'll return him to them. I think I'll help him recover." With that said, Harry dragged Snape out of the Great Hall.   
  
There was silence until Ron stepped forward, spitting out a fly that had somehow tried to fly down his throat. "H-Harry? I…. Th-that had to be the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my life."   
  
Draco Malfoy moved next to him, sliding an arm around the young Weasley's shoulders and covertly spraying breath freshener in the red heads mouth. Draco had not missed the fly. "Don't worry Ron," He murmured in a seductive voice. Oh! Someone's been taking lessons from Snape! "I'll help you understand."   
  
Ron turned to look at his… enemy… not realizing that the blond was very close to his face. "I think I under… Mmph!"   
  
Draco had kissed Ron, effectively shutting him up and saving the rest of us from having to listen to his whining. Unfortunately, Ron could still make noise. Noise like "Mmph?! Mmm?? Mmm…" The last was a moan as Ron finally closed his eyes and surrendered to the Slytherin Sex Prince.   
  
Dumbledore stood, clapping his hands. "Everyone! Let's dance."   
  
Hermione fainted and spent the next month in bed.   
  
The only thing Snape said upon waking was: "Greasy bastard?"   
  
Harry was forced to apologize, and they were not seen for the rest of the week. 


	4. Hero pt 2

This is actually the sequel to the first chapter. A few people have asked for it, so here it is, in all it's pathetic glory. Huzzah, people, huzzah.

The yet-unnamed sequel to the yet-unnamed suicide fic in the first chapter.

By Harmony Marguerite

Snape looked down at the petite boy in the bed next to him, hand clutching the younger man's. Occasionally, his hand drifted and he rubbed Harry's arm briefly before returning to his hand. With a tired sigh, he allowed his head to rest on Harry's shoulder, maneuvering himself so he could watch the other boy breathe.

It was too close. Far too close.

Harry stirred, opening green eyes to blink at his Professor. "Sir?" He murmured.

Snape sat up in his chair, allowing himself to indulge in petting Harry's hair. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly, or the edited version?"

He almost smirked at that. "You can be honest, I won't tell."

"I feel like shit, uh, sir. Someone told a hoard of goblins there's gold in my head and now they're digging there. And my wrists hurt like hell." He blinked, lifting the hand Snape wasn't attached to, to gaze at the bandages. "Why do my wrists hurt?"

In response, Snape pulled out a small vial. "We found this in your system. It's a form of an invitus cupienter potion."

Harry worked out the translation in his head. "Desire against my will?" He asked.

Snape nodded. "It makes you do the thing you long to do deep in your heart, but would never normally do. In this case, the potion forced you to slit your wrists."

"My deepest desire was to kill myself?"

"It may not have been. One way the potion is found to have worked is to make someone do the one thing they deeply desire never to happen. It's an odd side effect, which is why I would never have used this particular version."

Harry almost smiled at that. "So I either secretly want to die, or I really never want to die?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"I love it when life is easy. How did the potion get in my system?"

"Someone slipped it in your food..."

"A Gryffindor?"

"They're the most logical at the moment, but anyone could have put a house elf up to it."

Harry leaned back with a sigh. "I remember... I remember you helping me. You were there, and so was Malfoy... Why were you there?"

"Sometimes my students find it easier to talk to me about things that are bothering them in a less formal setting than my office."

"That makes sense. I hope I didn't stop Malfoy from talking to you."

The corner of Snape's lips twitched in a version of his smile. "I assure you, once Mr. Malfoy is in the mood to unburden himself, the end of the world would not stop him. We talked while you slept."

Harry smiled.

"Speaking of Mr. Malfoy, he would like to be one of your visitors when you're allowed to have them. He feels the need to cement the fact that he will have a living rival for the rest of his natural life."

"I'd like that. You can tell him I promise not to do anything stupid until he gets a shot at me."

"I told him what you said when we found you. At the time though, we didn't know you were under the potion's effects." Snape looked down, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry studied him seriously. "I meant what I said." He spoke quietly. "It may not have been something I wanted to say ever, but I don't regret saying it." He tugged his hand out of Snape's grip but only to grab the man's shoulders and pull him close.

In a moment of weakness, Snape crawled on the bed, curling around Harry and holding tight. "I meant what I said too." His voice as quiet as Harry's had been. "I don't know how..."

Harry quieted him with a touch of his fingers. "We'll figure it out as we go along." He assured the other man. "If you think I'm letting you go..."

Snape gave him a wry smile. "Someone has to keep an eye on you."

"You seem like the perfect man for the job."

Snape traced Harry's face with a finger, gazing at him, before leaning in to give Harry a gentle kiss.

"Be my strength?" He murmured against Harry's lips.

He could feel Harry smile. "Only if you be mine."

"It's a deal."


End file.
